


褪红

by nettofromhenan



Category: Men's Football RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettofromhenan/pseuds/nettofromhenan
Summary: 短打小故事。是刀本文完成于2019年4月当时不是满城风雨说小迪要去曼联
Relationships: Paulo Dybala/Paul Pogba





	褪红

当保罗-博格巴穿着一件花里胡哨的卫衣，一条深色牛仔裤踩着不知道是哪个牌子的球鞋游走在曼彻斯特的大街时，他抬头望见了保罗-迪巴拉。  
那个男孩的身边携着一名金发女子。他和她互相牵着手，粉色的甜蜜似乎要满满地溢出来。女子长得眉清目秀，穿着铅灰色西裤和白衬衫，随意地搭配了一件橡木色针织中长衫,一头金色长发垂到腰际，从上到下透着干净利落。与身边的保罗迪巴拉走在一-处，正是如金童玉女般惹人艳羡。一-路走过去，引得行人纷纷侧目观看。  
他扬起一个笑容,冲动而戏谑。伸手想要对着故人打个招呼，但心思好像顾及到了什么。张了张嘴，硬生生的把出口的话噎了回去。  
其实离开都灵后的这些年，博格巴很少想到迪巴拉。除了对曼彻斯特天气的厌恶之外，其他的事情上，博格巴都自认为快刀斩乱麻，过得非常高水平。  
一切看上去，没有什么不妥。  
心里那种恍惚的感觉，也归结于再次看到了许久未见的故人吧。  
那边的男孩也发现了他，只是举动更加的反常。手如触电般骤然从女人手中挣开。神色局促不安，插在裤兜里的另一只手泛起了密密层薄汗。  
他打量着迪巴拉，一身白色印花衬衫.下衬亚麻色的休闲长裤胸口的三颗扣子并没有完全扣上，蓝出了小麦色若影若现，让人浮想联翩的锁骨。左手勾着灰色的休闲外套随意的搭在肩上，露出的胸膛上顺贴着一枚小小的银十字。很蛊惑，也很有他的风格。博格巴凉凉地想着这几个很贴切的形容词，心里暗道。  
“哟，保罗，真巧啊……”尴尬近在眼前，眼看着也是避不过去了。迪巴拉便伸出手，木讷冲他言道。  
博格巴仔细嗅了嗅，他经常用的那款男士香水的味道已经变了。这时他身边的女伴也匆匆赶来，冲他礼貌的微笑。女子身上的香气和迪巴拉身上的香气正好混做组。 想必他是顺遂了那女人的愿望，或者说他身上的香水正是女人给他的。  
“CK one summer款男香，和那位小姐身上的香水很搭配啊，保罗。”  
“是...是啊。”他惊讶于博格巴出众的观察力，又感受到博格巴呼出的带着他荷尔蒙的空气，脸刷一下子红了，“这位是我女友，奥莉安娜。”  
其实迪巴拉很明白，博格巴在有些事上敏感的程度远远比他表现出来的要强烈的多。他就像是一株无法蜷缩叶片的含羞草，明明感受到了刺激却只能装的若无其事大大咧咧。  
所以，他故意压低了声音，不想把这件事大大方方地宣扬出来。但没想到，这一点细腻的小心思却造成了完全相反的后果。  
一瞬间的心念电转 ，博格巴仔细地思量了许多。  
“呐，自己对保罗.迪巴拉究竟是个怎样的感情呢?博格巴歪着头很认真很认真的猜想这个严肃的问题，然后才反应过来自己对自己开了一个恶劣至极的玩笑。  
他是男性，他也是男性，当那份畸形的爱恋揉进博格巴的身躯时，就显得多么的荒谬可笑。这个道理就好像类似于比例问题。前者是100%，后者确是10%。而10%的爱恋只会形成在异国街头，两个人不期而遇，能拨出短短的时间一起喝喝小酒，聊聊小天，品品小茶，开开小玩笑。再相互说声再见“后融入来来往往的人流当中，背道而驰。  
“最近好吗?“摒退了女子，二人走进了一处曼市街头随处可见的酒馆。 老板似乎是曼城球迷,酒馆里放着Oasis的歌，吧台前挂着曼城球衣和队旗。伴随着一长段沉默尴尬的气氛，迪巴拉终于是先开了口。  
“你怎么来了。“回复的并不是常见的“嗯，很好啊。还不错。“这样的套话，而是一句略显生硬的质问。  
“曼彻斯特是你家的吗?“依旧是过去的针锋相对。喝了口酒，酒精可以溶解尴尬。在这样独处的时段，他们终于又找回了一一丝从前的感觉。   
他不知道该怎么说。毕竟在那边的人看来，自己已经是叛徒了。但他能说他是害怕和迪巴拉共事才走的吗?  
潜意识里，他对那个阿根廷男孩在自己心中的位置只有一一个模糊的概念。他好像喜欢和他在一起，但又总是不自觉的越陷越深。他明知道那是深渊，但还是在他的引诱下一步一步向那里滑。  
迪巴拉喜欢偏甜的口味，只是食指一圈圈的滑过装着百利甜的杯口，口中跟着音乐断断续续的哼着《April in Torino》的音调。  
他没有打扰，只是看着落地玻璃窗外来来去去匆忙的行人，猜想着他们的何去何从。“其实，我要回都灵了。”他说。“哦。"那边的人不置可否 。  
又是沉默。这是他们共同的默契。酒喝了一杯又一杯， 谁也不肯先开口打断这表面难得的平静。直到二人的手机铃声同时响起。  
“抱歉，我接个电话。”  
迪巴拉扬扬手机，开口道"同样。”  
虽说是电话，但二人的注意力却又都在对方的那一头。迪巴拉能模模糊糊的听到拉伊奥拉那油腻狡猾的声音向对面人炫耀着他向尤文高层争取到了一个如何如何天价的大合同;而博格巴也好像听到了对面所谈的内容。  
迪巴拉要去曼联了。  
尤文去年冲击欧冠失利正是因为中场的羸弱，而正好他在曼联呆的也是不顺。帕拉蒂奇找到了拉伊奥拉，两人是一拍即合。当时他问拉伊奥拉曼联那边提出了什么条件，那胖子竟然是神秘兮兮的跟他卖关子。  
没想到，这条件便是以迪巴拉作为交换。  
电话几乎在同一时间被挂断，二人也都能从对方的表情上看出一些端倪。  
博格巴歉意的笑笑"本来还想再合作一次，结果...”  
“我也是呢，虽然很遗憾，但是还是祝你在都灵开心。乔吉奥、莱昂纳多、布莱瑟和马里奥他们可是想你想的紧呢。“迪巴拉套上外套，从口袋里取出一些钱放在桌上"呐，这酒我请了，抱歉，先走一步。 “推门而出，绝尘而去，没有回过一次头，干净而决然。  
博格巴在酒桌前呆呆站立着，也不知道想了些什么。  
他这几年无数次想褪去红衣和他相会,当时的模糊好感现在也终于是有了答案。只是造化弄人，他终于还是不能和他再次相见。  
钟塔西那小崽子跟他讲过他娘家那边一个名为“参商”的掌故。参与商两星，一为北半球冬季星座，一为北半球夏季星座。二者一个升起，一个就要落下，终生不得相会。  
保罗博格巴坐到刚才迪巴拉的位子，端起迪巴拉没有喝完的酒杯轻轻啜饮。酒香混合他的体香和若隐若现的香水味道，竟然显得很苦很涩。  
就像佯装无所谓的他。  
他露出一丝笑，笑得落寞无比。  
【FIN】


End file.
